15 and Pregnant
by chatmonchy
Summary: Dawn is fifteen now and she soon discovers that she's pregnant with her boyfriend's child. Unfortunately Kenny doesn't take the news well and abandons Dawn in her time of need, forcing her to go through this pregnancy and raise her child all on her own. There will be some up's and down's during the nine month pregnancy, some friends will turn on her and she may find true love.
1. Big news

Dawn plopped down on the couch next to her mother and gripped the pregnancy test, holding it upside down so she couldn't see the results yet. Johanna, her mother, put an arm around the nervous fifteen year old and gave her an encouraging look. Dawn took a deep breath and slowly breathed out as she turned the pregnancy test right-side up. Dawn covered her mouth and dropped the pregnancy test, Johanna quickly pulled her daughter into a hug. There was a pink + on the screen.

"I'm so sorry mom…you must think I'm a disappointment." Dawn sobbed.

"Oh darling, I don't think you're a disappointment." Johanna assured. "I know you and Kenny never meant for this to happen, but we can't go back in time and prevent this from happening. All you can do is raise the baby with or without him. Of course I'll be here to support you all the way."

"Thank you mom…" Dawn whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dawn." Johanna smiled. "You have to tell Kenny. He needs to know that you're pregnant with his child."

"I…I can't mom! I just can't! He'll never look at me the same way again and he'll break up with me!" Dawn cried.

"It's a risk worth taking." Johanna replied.

Dawn nodded and dried her tears before taking her phone away from her mother. Dawn hesitantly dialed Kenny's number and held the phone up to her ear. She covered her mouth hearing the phone ring a couple of times, then a click.

"Hello?" Kenny asked.

"Hi Kenny, it's me Dawn." Dawn answered nervously. "I need to tell you something important."

"Yeah, can you make it quick though? Me and Prinplup are about to go on stage." Kenny said.

"I'm…pregnant." Dawn whispered.

There was a long awkward silence followed by a bit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my problem. Ash probably knocked you up, I'm not raising that baby so don't even bother trying to prove its mine." Kenny spat harshly.

"Kenny-"Dawn started.

There was another click sound and Dawn moved the phone away from her ear, realizing that Kenny had hung up her. Johanna knew Kenny hadn't taken the news well so she pulled Dawn back into a hug and rubbed her daughter's back. Dawn buried her face in her mother's shirt and balled hard. _My life will never be the same…I will have to give up pokémon contests to raise this baby…and I'll never find another boyfriend like Kenny, he was so caring and humorous… _After a couple of minutes, Dawn stopped crying and sniffled violently.

She sent a text message to her three closet friends (Misty, May, and Zoey) telling them to come to her house as soon as possible. Dawn knew all three of them were busy enjoying their lives, but right now she needed her friends. Other than her mother and pokémon, they were the only people she could run to for support. Piplup hopped down the last step and waddled over to Dawn. He held onto her leg and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm okay piplup." Dawn murmured with a small smile.

Dawn picked up piplup and cradled the baby penguin pokémon. She didn't like it when her pokémon worried about her especially piplup. _It's funny…I've been raising piplup since I first got him from Professor Rowan and it feels like I've been raising a baby. Well a baby that can fight. _Dawn kissed piplup's forehead and gave her partner pokémon a juicy ripe apple.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It took approximately three days for Misty and Zoey to arrive at the Sinnoh region by boat, it took May only a couple of hours to reach TwinLeaf Town because she was already in the region. All four girls were gathered in Dawn's room; May and Misty were sitting on either side of Dawn and Zoey leaned against the wall near the door.

"I can't believe it. You're actually pregnant." May said.

"And he doesn't even have the guts to help you raise the baby!" Misty growled. "If I ever see him, I'm going to knock some sense into him."

"Thanks you guys." Dawn sniffled. "It means a lot to me that you guys came out here to support me in my time of need."

"Do you plan on telling anyone else?" Zoey asked curiously.

"No, I'll let them find out." Dawn answered. "They'll know I'm pregnant as soon as my stomach gets bigger."

Dawn lifted up her shirt a little and rubbed her warm flat stomach. Pretty soon it won't be flat anymore, it'll be big and swollen. Dawn didn't forward to the nine month pregnancy, but with her friends, family, and pokémon by her side Dawn knew she would able to get through the rough pregnancy.


	2. Rotten egg

Dawn lifted her head out of the toilet and wiped her mouth with a napkin. It's been a week since she found out she was pregnant with her exboyfriend's child and the morning sickness was already killing her. _I can't believe I'll have to deal with this for nine months. This is brutal! But it's my fault that I'm pregnant and I have to pay the price for it. _Dawn slowly stood up and flushed the toilet then she quickly brushed her teeth, wanting her breath to smell minty when Zoey and the others come over. Ever since she told them she was pregnant, they've dropped all of their priorities just to support her. Misty told her that her three older sisters could watch over the gym for her like last time and Zoey and May were comfortable with missing a few contests.

Dawn made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She plopped down at the table and smiled when piplup placed a plate of food down on the table for her. The pregnant coordinator thanked the adorable piplup then dug in, stabbing a green pepper with a silver fork and stuffing it in her mouth. Dawn usually avoided peppers and spicy food, but she couldn't resist green peppers. To her the green peppers tasted sweet, It's also a great source of vitamin C.

"Now that you're pregnant, you'll have to make healthier choices and probably go on a diet." Johanna said. "You don't necessarily have to eat a lot of food, just a bit more food should satisfy both of you."

"I'll eat healthy…as long as the food taste good." Dawn muttered, her mouth full of cantaloupe.

"Well I want to give you something." Johanna said.

Johanna left the kitchen and returned a minute later with a pink journal along with a pack of glitter pens, a small white board, and three different color markers. Dawn picked up the journal and flipped through the empty pages while chewing on a green pepper skin. _A journal? And a white board? I understand the journal, but why the white board? And how long has she had this stuff?! Was she waiting for me to get pregnant so she could bust these out?! _Dawn set the journal down on the table and gave her mother a confused look.

"The journal is to record your thoughts on the pregnancy and certain events that you think are noteworthy, like the baby kicking your hand for the very first time or your first ultrasound." Johana explained. "The white board is just for fun. If you don't feel like communicating with words because you have morning sickness then draw a picture or word."

"Thank you mom." Dawn smiled warmly.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Johanna said, pulling Dawn into a hug. "Speaking of ultrasounds, I've scheduled you an appointment with the doctor at the end of the month."

"I hate the doctor." Dawn complained.

"Don't worry, no needles will be poked into you or anything. He's just going to see if the baby is alright." Johanna reassured.

Dawn heard a knock at the door and jumped up, speed walking over to the door. _It's probably Zoey and the others. I hope I don't look like a hot mess! _Dawn took a minute to fix her appearance before opening the door, but to her surprise it wasn't her friends standing there. It was Kenny and his prinplup.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your dirty face around her." Dawn growled angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I told you on the phone. I was scared and nervous…I just want to make things right with you and help you out. I mean you can't go through this pregnancy all by yourself." Kenny said.

Apart of her believed Kenny. She wanted to throw her arms around him and cry into his shirt, but she couldn't get passed all those horrible things he told her a last week. _He didn't want me a week ago, what changed his mind? Perhaps it was a guilty conscious…no he's just going to use me and humiliate me. He knows I'm weak and vulnerable…but I won't fall for his dirty tricks. _Dawn bit her lip and watched Kenny step forward, extending his arms. Dawn suddenly side stepped and watched with wide eyes as a blast of water sent her ex flying backwards. Dawn turned to see an angry piplup marching forward with water leaking out of his tiny yellow beak.

"Thank you piplup!" Dawn exclaimed, scooping up the baby penguin pokémon.

Prinplup helped Kenny up, but the stubborn boy pushed his own pokémon away and grabbed a chunk of Dawn's hair.

"You think you can just away with that?" Kenny growled.

Zoey forced Kenny to let go of Dawn's hair then she brought her fist across Kenny's cheek. She also kneed him in the stomach and pushed him onto the ground, Misty and May jumped into teach Kenny a lesson he shall never forget. Dawn hugged Zoey tightly and buried her face in Zoey's burgundy shirt, crying softly.

"It's alright Dawn…I won't let that scumbag lay a finger on you." Zoey whispered in Dawn's ear. "I promise that'll never happen again."

"Oh Zoey…" Dawn sobbed.

Dawn couldn't help but cry, the pregnancy was making her emotional and besides she's never seen this side of Kenny before. How could someone so sweet turn out to be an abusive jerk?

•••

Dawn gazed out the window with the pink journal in her left hand and purple glitter pen in the other hand. The sun was beginning to set, but Zoey and the others decided to spend the night with her. Dawn opened the journal and began to pour her feelings onto the paper;

_Dear Diary,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you diary. My mom should have gotten me a diary, but I like this journal a lot so I guess it doesn't make a difference. Anyway today piplup and my mom made me a delicious breakfast, but my ex spoiled my morning by showing up on my door step. Honestly I wasn't going to get back together with him, no matter how sincere his apology was! I still can't believe he grabbed my hair…I bet he would have hit me if Zoey hadn't shown up at the last minute. He's lucky my mom didn't see that, he wouldn't like to see her angry! _

_I spent the day planning out the rest of my pregnancy. Zoey wants me to stay in shape so I won't gain a lot of weight and my mom wants me to switch to a healthier diet so that baby will be healthy. So it's 'Goodbye by caffeine and hello veggies'! I don't mind giving up my favorite foods for the baby, actually I look forward to the next eight months. _

_Sorry for the short journal entry! My hand already aches and I'm feeling a little sick, goodnight diary!_

Dawn set the journal down on her night stand and placed a hand over her stomach.


	3. Ultrasound

The end of the month had come a lot faster than Dawn had expected, but she knew that her first trimester wouldn't end until she was four months pregnant. Of course she'll be starting the second trimester and things would get more intense for her in the second and third trimester. Dawn slipped into a white flora lace tank top, she pulled on a pair of black skin tight jeans, and she pushed her feet into a pair of white bow-accent flats. Dawn then curled her shoulder length blue hair and pulled into a ponytail using a black ribbon. Today she's going to the doctor to get her very first ultrasound, but she felt that it was too early because her stomach was still flat. Dawn stuffed a couple of disposal barf bags in her yellow messenger bag along with one protein bar. Her mother schedule an early appointment and they were in a rush so Dawn didn't have enough time to cook something, a small protein bar will temporarily satisfy her hunger. The pregnant teen picked up her piplup and made her downstairs and out the front door.

"Hey, Dawn!" Barry shouted from his bedroom window. "Where are you going?"

"Hi Barry! I'm going to the doctor for a checkup." Dawn said.

"Aww, alright! See ya!" Barry shouted before disappearing into his room.

Dawn opened the door of her mother's burgundy convertible and slid into the passenger seat beside her mother. Honestly she had no idea her mother even owned a car and now she curious to know where her mother even keeps the car since their house doesn't have a garage. _I suppose this would explain why I saw her at Hearthome city five years ago. Well, at least we won't have to walk there._ Dawn buckled her seatbelt and sat back, holding onto piplup so he wasn't tempted to stand up or stick his head out the window. The force of the window would probably rip piplup out of her hands and carry him back to TwinLeaf Town.

Johanna parked the car near the professor's lab then she led Dawn into a small building that held ultrasounds. The inside was a lot spacious that Dawn had assumed and there were barely anyone inside which meant they wouldn't have to wait for hours just to see the ultrasound technician. Dawn sat down in between her mother and six month brunette. The pregnant woman wore a stylish sequence maternity dress and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her face was buried in a thick old book. _Am I…going to have a stomach that big?_ Dawn bit her lip and looked down at her flat stomach. Johanna gave Dawn's hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

"You know when I was pregnant with you, I barely had enough energy to attend contests. I almost threw up on stage while my umbreon was preforming." Johanna laughed.

"Really?!" Dawn giggled. "I bet it wasn't fun being pregnant."

"Well the morning sickness, back pain, and sore ankles weren't fun but I enjoyed being pregnant. I couldn't wait to bring you into this wonderful world we're pokémon and people get along….you know who else was excited about my pregnancy?" Johanna said.

"Grandma?" Dawn guessed.

"Well yes, but no one was more enthusiastic about my pregnancy then your father." Johanna said. "He's always wanted a baby girl and it made him jump for joy when the doctor said we were having a girl."

"Mom…where is dad?" Dawn asked.

Johanna opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed her. She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled some air.

"Your father…is still on his journey." Johanna answered.

_That's what Ash told me when I asked about his father. He told me that his mother told him that his father was still on his journey. Maybe they know each other and their probably traveling together_. Johanna's calm expression sadden and she turned away, deciding to read a magazine while they waited. _It's obvious she isn't telling me something, but I don't want to open up old wounds so I'll leave her be._ A young blonde woman dressed as a nurse opened a door and smiled at a pregnant woman and her husband who exited the room. She held a clipboard up to her face and scanned the paper for the next patient.

"Dawn?!" The blonde called.

Dawn and Johanna stood up, the woman stepped aside allowing them to enter the room. The ultrasound technician is a handsome young-man; Dawn was tempted to touch his honey brown hair yet she could barely move because he made her knees feel like Jell-O. Assisting the technician is a drowzee and gothitelle, Dawn has never seen either pyshic type pokémon so she had no idea what their names was or what kind of pokémon they were.

"Good morning Dawn." The technician said. "And this must be your sister."

Johanna laughed a little and blushed a bit. The handsome man got Dawn to lie down and lift up her shirt, revealing her flat stomach. After he applied a bit of gel to her stomach the ultrasound began.

"Where is the baby?" Dawn asked.

"Well it's a little too early to see it, but the embryo is right over there." He replied, pointing at a small spec in her womb. "But come back next month and you will definitely see how much the baby has grown. Around six months I'll be able to identify the baby's gender, but until then you should start choosing names both genders and comfortable to the idea of having a baby around the house. I know being pregnant at the age of fifteen is hard, but you'll get through it. I guaranteed you'll fall in love with that baby as soon as you bring it home."

"Thank you so much." Dawn whispered.

The doctor nodded and smiled. The tall gothitelle removed the gel from Dawn's stomach and wiped up the excess, so it wouldn't feel sticky. Dawn pulled her shirt back down and got off the bed, prepared to leave.

"Wait!" The doctor exclaimed. "Don't forget your ultrasound picture."

The stubby drowzee walked over to Dawn and handed her a picture of the embryo. Dawn smiled and once more thanked the doctor and his pokémon. 

•••••••

Dear Diary,

Today I went to get an ultrasound with my mom. I was sitting next to this pregnant woman and I couldn't help but notice how big her stomach is. I know my stomach will be that big, but I hope I won't have back pain like my mom did with me. I also hope this annoying morning sickness will go away! The first I do everything morning is throw up everything I ate last night and some days I feel nauseous so I have stay by the bathroom or keep a barf bag near me so I won't throw up on my bed sheets like yesterday.

While I was waiting for the ultrasound, my told me about the time she was pregnant with me and how excited she was to bring me into the world. She also mentioned my father…I really do miss him, I've never only ever seen him once. I was three at the time and my memory is a little fuzzy on the details so I can't describe how he looks or what we were doing that day. I decided not to question my mom about my father's absences, because it upsets her. I hate seeing my mom sad.

The doctor was super cute! I've never seen anyone with such lovely honey brown hair and those eyes…I could gaze into his eyes forever! But he's clearly too old for me so I don't have a chance of getting with him. Anyway I got to see what the baby looks like, it's not exactly what I expected but I can't wait for my next ultrasound. I can't wait to see what my baby will look like next month. I have to get going now, I'm nauseous again! Bye diary!

Dawn stapled her ultrasound picture to the page and smiled at the journal entry, before covering her mouth and jumping up.

"Not again!"


	4. Unexpected Guest

Dawn stood in front of the mirror and turned to the side, admiring her stomach's small hump. When the door opened Dawn quickly pulled her shirt down and turned to see who rudely entered her room without knocking. Ash stood in the doorway with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Dawn was extremely surprised to see him, but she was also disappointed at the same time. She found him to be rather annoying and dorky, compared to his old/former rival Gary Oak. Though she found both boys to be extremely attractive. _Ash has a heart of gold, but Misty has a death lock on him. Gary is a hot and strong trainer, but he's busy with his research. I'm not sure who I would chose. _Dawn hid her small hump with her hands and faked a smile.

"Hi Ash. Hi Pikachu." Dawn greeted.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in.

Ash pulled Dawn into a hug causing her to blush bright red. Of course she wasn't going to try anything on him, mainly because she knew how much Misty liked him and it would ruin their friendship if Dawn started dating the dorky little trainer. Dawn quickly pulled away and grabbed Pikachu, hugging the electric mouse pokémon.

"You know, it wouldn't have killed you to knock." Dawn muttered. "Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling around the Kalos region or something."

"I took a break." Ash said with a shrug. "Hey, what's up with all the barf bags?"

"Um, I have food poisoning." Dawn lied. "Go downstairs…I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Ash nodded and left the room. Dawn sighed as she cleaned up her room a little and placed a couple of barf bags underneath her pillow just in case she got sick at night and couldn't make it to the bathroom. This has happened a couple of times and she's grown tired of scrubbing vomit out of her white fur carpet. Dawn then joined Ash and Pikachu in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you got food poisoning Dawn. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Ash offered.

"No, there's nothing you can really do." Dawn muttered with a blush. "So what made you decide to come visit me?"

"Well-"Ash started.

Barry appeared out of nowhere and took a seat next to Dawn. The energetic blonde handed Dawn a fresh fruit bouquet with a bright smile.

"Hey Dawn! I heard about your dilemma and I just wanted to know if everything is alright. Also if there's anything you need I'll be happy to get it for you." Barry added. "Also, I'm fining you a million dollars _Ash Ketchum_."

Ash glared at Barry, but the blonde only smirked and blew off his rival trainer. _I really hope they aren't fighting over me…Ash and Barry are both cute, but I'm not sure if I want to start dating again…not after what I went through with Kenny…we've been together for five years and now that I'm pregnant, he doesn't love me anymore_. Dawn handed the fruit bouquet to her mother and thanked Barry for the wonderful gift. Dawn stared at the tall glass of water with bored eyes while Ash and Barry bickered like children. _You'd think they would have grown up during these past five years…. _After a while Dawn snapped her fingers, catching the two boy's attention.

"If all you two are going to do is fight like little kids then please leave. I have more important things to do then listen to you guys argue over something unimportant." Dawn said.

"I deeply apologies for acting like a fool and being so rude." Barry said.

"It's okay Barry…I didn't mean to sound so rude." Dawn murmured with a tiny blush.

Ash felt a sting of jealousy. For some odd reason he didn't like it when other guys made Dawn blush or laugh, despite being in an on and off relationship with Misty he's thinking about breaking things off the hot redhead and possibly hook up with Dawn. He didn't know about Dawn and Kenny's breakup so he assumed they were still dating, it would take him a while to convince Dawn to leave Kenny and it would be even harder for him to rip away from Misty. He was aware that he would be in competition with Barry and a few other guys, but Ash knew could prove to Dawn that he's the right guy for her.

"So, how's Kenny?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh, um, I don't want to talk about it…" Dawn murmured sadly.

The pregnant teen excused herself from the table and quickly went to the bathroom. Her stomach is getting bigger and her bladder seems to be getting smaller so she couldn't hold it for a long time like others. When nature calls, Dawn_ has _to get to the bathroom or risk embarrassing herself in front of her friends and family. Though she knew Zoey and the others would be a little more understanding than Barry and Ash who were obviously about her pregnancy. While Dawn was in the bathroom, both boys sitting at the table glared at each other.

"Look Barry-"Ash started.

"Let me stop you right there Ash! I understand that you want Dawn, but you have a hot redhead back in the Kanto region so lay off Dawn. Maybe you should learn to be more loyal to you relationships and maybe you wouldn't be in that on and off predicament." Barry said. "I, on the other hand, has taken the past five years to prepare myself for a full time relationship and learn from all my mistakes. Face it, I'm the better suitor for Dawn. Maybe you should run home and play with your pokéballs."

Pikachu could sense Ash's anger and the electric mouse stood in front of his trainer, placing his tiny paws on Ash's chest. Barry watched Pikachu calm down Ash with a grin on his face. He smugly rocked back and forth on his chair, deciding to shower Dawn with more gifts and affections. The blue-haired girl finally returned to the kitchen but she looked pale.

"I won't be able to hang out with you guys, I'm not feeling so well." Dawn uttered.

"Oh Dawn, allow me to carry you upstairs!" Barry said, jumping up out of his seat.

The blonde swept Dawn off her feet and held her bridal style. Dawn's cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she nervously averted her eyes, something about Barry was different. Barry was no longer the rambunctious and obnoxious dunderhead he was ten years ago. He's actually grown up and matured a little. _Maybe I was a little too quick to judge Barry. I should give him a chance…after I get over this heart break. _Dawn allowed Barry to carry her up to her bedroom where piplup and quilava happily awaited her arrival. Barry carefully placed her on the bed and covered her body with a thick dark pink blanket.

"Is there anything you need?" Ash and Barry asked in unison.

"No, I'm fine you guys…I just want to be alone for now…please?" Dawn replied.

The disappointed rivals nodded and shuffled out of Dawn's bedroom. She placed her hands on her stomach and stared up the ceiling for a bit, then she turned her head to look at a floral picture frame protecting a picture of her and Kenny at a contest in the Kanto region. Dawn picked up a photo booth picture of her and Kenny. She giggled at all the funny faces they made then she grabbed a picture of her sleeping on a picnic blanket with Kenny.

"He always did like picnics…" Dawn said to herself.

She exchanged the picture for an older picture of her and Kenny. They were sitting in a booth at a trendy fast-food restaurant in Jubilife city dressed as a 90's couple. It was their first anniversary which was about four years ago. The old picture opened Dawn's wound and hot salty tears began to leak from her eyes. _I just want things to be the same…I want Kenny back…I miss everything about him and I miss all of the fun memories we shared…_ Piplup and quilava nuzzled Dawn, but it wasn't working. All the old memories made her cry and no amount of comfort from her dear pokémon could stop the waterworks.

Ash stopped halfway down the stairs. His ears twitched, hearing faint noises coming from Dawn's bedroom. He waited until Barry was gone to run back upstairs and burst into Dawn's room. He saw the blue-haired girl crying and he scooped her, trying his best to calm her down. Dawn simply buried her face in his chest and cried.

••••••

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I noticed how that my stomach has gotten a little bigger, but the morning sickness is continuing and I'm constantly using the bathroom. My mom told that it was normal for me to use the bathroom a lot. As my stomach gets bigger, I'll find it harder to hold it in. I guess that seems fair since the baby will need more room to grow. I'm curious about the gender…I'm hoping that it'll be a girl, but a boy is fine too. I'll love my baby no matter the gender. _

_Ash came to visit and I guess he'll be staying in town for a bit. I suppose he'll be hanging out with Volkner and living the bachelor life. Barry also came to visit and he gave me a delicious fruit bouquet, it had heart shape antelope! I ate the whole thing in less than twenties minutes! I have to admit it…Barry is a gentleman now and Ash has changed quite a bit, earlier I was crying about Kenny but Ash came to comfort me. That was a sweet gesture, but I'm still not ready to date anyone. I'll think about though…_

_Anyway goodnight diary, I need a well-deserved nap._


	5. Beach day

The weatherman predicted that today would be around 90°F despite it only being autumn. Zoey and the others decided to beat the heat by spending the day at the beach in SandGem town. It was supposed to be a girl's only trip, but a couple of guys were tagging along. Dawn wasn't excited to hang out with Ash, the fear of Misty turning on her gnawed at the back of head. Dawn smoothed her hands down her magenta cap-sleeve cut out ruffle dress and she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her small messenger bag and picked up piplup before heading downstairs.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Dawn."

Dawn left the house and climbed into Zoey's jeep, settling down in the seat next to the redhead. Zoey wore a black tank top with her favorite band's symbol and name printed on the front and she also white shorts. Zoey wasn't a fan of bikinis or one-piece bathing suits like Dawn, shorts and a regular t-shirt were more comfortable for her and their her style. The redhead lifted up her sunglasses for a minute and smiled at Dawn, her dark red eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Dawn remembered when Ash and Brock left the Sinnoh region, she hung out with Zoey a lot and one night Zoey revealed to Dawn that she's a lesbian. Dawn has always considered dating Zoey, but the tomboy is already in a committed relationship.

"Misty, May, and the others are waiting for us at the beach." Zoey said as she began to drive away from TwinLeaf Town.

"I'm guessing they found a good spot near the water." Dawn said with a giggle.

"Yup! They refuse to give up that spot and they'll bite anyone's head off if they try to take it away from them." Zoey said, drumming her fingers on the leather stirring wheel. "Hey, you can change the radio station if you want. I know you're not a fan of visual kei."

Dawn nodded and changed the station. She moved her hand away from the dial when she heard the intro of Teenage Dream, the pregnant teen couldn't resist singing along to the upbeat pop song. The lyrics reminded her of Kenny during the first six months of their relationship. The first six months were filled with hugging, kissing, long conversations on the phone, old fashion love letters and long walks on the beach in both SandGem town and Sunnyshore city. Kenny showered her in affection, he made her feel like the happiest girl in the world! And now that he was gone, it just left a hole in her heart that she felt no one could fill. Dawn blinked back tears and placed a hand on her stomach, trying to keep herself happy.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the beach and it took them a couple of minutes to reach the spot Misty and May had picked out for them earlier. Dawn plopped down on the comfy beach blanket and pulled off her dress, revealing a pink ruffle bikini top and matching ruffle skirt. Dawn saw the other pokémon playing in the water so she called all of her pokémon out of their pokéballs, allowing them to frolic in the water. Then she began to rub sunscreen on her legs which were exposed to the sun, the umbrella's shadow wasn't large enough to cover Dawn's entire body. Ash soon spotted Dawn and jumped out of the water, racing over to her in his blue swimming trunks.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash greeted. "Want me to help you with that-"

"Hello Dawn!" Barry interrupted. "Let me get your back."

Dawn handed Barry the bottle of sunscreen and turned over, planking. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red as Barry smoothed the cold sunscreen over her smooth back and shoulders. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, never realizing how soft his hands were. _Oh my…_ Barry even took the liberty of doing the back of her legs and thighs. Once he was done, Dawn sat back down and thanked Barry.

"No problem, Dawn. I'd do anything for you." Barry said.

"Hey Dawn, do you want to go in the water." Ash suggested.

"Or maybe we can bury Ash alive." Barry muttered darkly.

"Um, the water sounds fine." Dawn said.

Misty crossed her arms and watched both boys help Dawn up. The redhead couldn't help but feel envious and upset. Her boyfriend was ignoring her and paying attention to her friend._ He doesn't know that she's pregnant so why is he being so nice to her?! He should be over hear rubbing sun screen on my back and we should making out under the umbrella and we should be chasing each other up and down the beach…flaunting our affection in front of others. But he's too busy fighting over her with Barry! _Misty sighed and sipped her mango smoothie, watching the two boys cox the pregnant teen into the cold and salty seawater.

"I want to go back to the blanket now." Dawn said.

The water was up to her chest now and she couldn't see anything in the dark blue water. It made her extremely nervous and a little scared not being able to see what's in the water. She always gets the strange sensation that something is lurking behind her. A sharpedo always came to mind. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt something brush past her toes. Dawn shrieked and jumped three feet into the air! Barry laughed softly and pulled a large piece of seaweed out of the water, holding it up for Dawn to see it.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just seaweed, it's harmless." Barry tossed it back into the ocean and got close to her. "Besides…I'll protect you from anyone pokémon that threatens to harm you."

"Thank you Barry." Dawn blushed.

Ash crossed his arms and glared at Barry.

••••••••

It was dark now and cold, but the teens weren't ready to go home yet. Misty and the others were still in the water despite the water's temperature being below freezing. Ash, on the other hand, decided to stay on land with Dawn and keep her company. Pikachu and the other pokémon were asleep so they couldn't bother them or ruin Ash's vibe.

"So Dawn…where is Kenny?" Ash asked.

"We broke up." Dawn managed to say.

"That's his loss. Any guy would be lucky to get with you. You're so beautiful and amazing." Ash replied.

He placed his hands on top of hers and gazed deep into her eyes. Dawn blushed fiercely, feeling his lips against hers. She brought her hand across his cheek and grabbed her dress, quickly slipping into it.

••••

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was amazing! I spent the entire day at the beach with my three close friends and my two guy friends. I skipped the smoothies because I didn't think they were healthy, so I pretty much drank water the entire day to stay hydrated. Anyway Ash kissed me at the beach at night…I liked it, but I wouldn't betray Misty! Her friendship means a lot to me and messing around with Ash will really hurt her, I don't want her to hate me so I'll straighten things out with Ash._

_Sorry for the short journal entry, I'm super exhausted. Good night diary_.


	6. The Park

Dawn tossed a wrapper into a nearby trash can and slowly sat down on a wooden bench in the park. She gently rubbed her smooth belly with her right hand and watched a couple of youngsters have a water gun fight. _I bet my baby will be that big one day and I know my little bundle of joy will want to play with their friends._ One of the boys tripped and skinned his knee, something in the back of Dawn's mind told her to help out the crying child. Dawn got up from the bench and walked over to the boy, she crouched down and examined the nasty cut.

"I'll make it feel better. I promise." Dawn told him.

Dawn pulled out a napkin and her bottle of water; she poured some of the water onto the napkin and dapped the cut with the napkin. She gripped the child's hand and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, helping him to keep still though she didn't seem to mind the flinching. Dawn then covered the cut with a band aid and kissed it before standing up. She ruffled the boy's messy brown hair and let go of his hands.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, but next time you need to be more careful." Dawn said.

The boy nodded and jogged over to his friends to continue the water gun fight. Dawn plopped down on the couch and pulled out an ultrasound picture of her baby one month ago (she was given two pictures and only stapled one of them in her journal). She has an ultrasound coming up at the end of the month, but she was nervous. The first trimester has the highest risk of miscarriage and Dawn didn't want to lose her baby, she already fell in love with it.

Ash jogged down the trail leading into the small park. Even though he had taken a break from earning badges and catching new pokémon, he decided to continue his new training regimen that Zoey helped him set up a couple of months ago. Now that he's seventeen he felt that he should get in shape and maybe if his body were toned, Dawn would probably consider going out with him instead of his smooth talking rival. He spotted the blue-haired girl sitting on the park bench with piplup. _Finally, she's alone! And there's no sign of Barry!_ Ash wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and brisk walked over to the bench, stopping directly in front of her.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said.

"Oh, hi Ash." Dawn muttered distantly.

Dawn looked away although she was tempted to look at Ash's muscles. They were covered in sweat and could be seen through his red muscle shirt, but she quickly reminded herself of the kiss that happened at the beach not too long ago. Ash frowned and quickly squirt some cold water into his mouth and on his sweaty face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you kissed me."

"I know, but you aren't with Kenny so it's okay."

"But you're dating Misty and that's not okay!"

"Our relationship is complicated. I'm planning on breaking up with her anyway."

Dawn said nothing after that. _He's just going to breakup with her all because their relationship is complicated?! Ash thinks he likes me, but he doesn't. He's just looking for an excuse to break things off with Misty and I will not be a part of that!_ Once piplup had returned with a full stomach, Dawn picked him up and walked off towards the exit. Ash followed her.

"Dawn, wait!"

"Leave me alone Ash…"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said."

Dawn ignored Ash and proceeded out of the park. She planned on walking home, but Zoey's jeep appeared out of nowhere and stopped beside her. Dawn looked back to see that Ash had broken into a sprint. _Pathetic…_ Dawn climbed into the jeep and buckled up. Ash stopped sprinting and watched the jeep speed off in disappointment.

"What was that all about?" Zoey asked.

"I'll explain later." Dawn sighed.

"Well, I'm heading to my uncle's diner in SandGem town. Are you interested in tagging along?" Zoey added quickly. "There will be free food~!"

Dawn blushed and giggled lightly when Zoey leaned over and poked her cheek. Dawn hadn't eaten much this morning and one measly apple wasn't enough to satisfy both her and the baby's hunger. The thought of eating free delicious food did make her mouth water in excitement and she couldn't just turn down food from a friend's relative that would be rude and show bad character. Dawn rubbed her growling stomach and thought about what Ash told her at the park.

"_Our relationship is complicated. I'm planning on breaking up with her anyway."_

Dawn bit her lip and blinked back tears, at some point in the day Misty was going to come over to her house and Dawn knew that it would have something to do with Ash. She felt extremely guilty about the kiss although it wasn't her intention to kiss Ash. Zoey parked the car outside of a small diner and she helped Dawn out of the jeep. The two teens entered the popular diner and took a seat at the counter. Dawn looked over the menu while Zoey chatted with her relatives. _Everything looks good…what do you want to eat? _Dawn placed a hand on her stomach hoping the baby would respond to the mental question she had asked it, but she only got nauseous. _Well I can't get anything with eggs so I guess I can get French toast_.

"So, um, care to explain why you were running from Ash?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Alright…Ash kissed me at the beach and I slapped him so I've been avoiding him ever since, but I encountered him in the park today. He thinks he's in love with me and he's going to break up with Misty just so he can be with me." Dawn murmured sadly. "But Misty and I are finally good friends! I don't want to drive a wedge between our friendship."

"Whoa…okay, first off don't tell Misty about the kiss. I'm pretty sure she'll wipe you off the face of the earth. And maybe Ash does like you, but you're too scared about what Misty thinks, which is natural." Zoey said. "I mean if you date your friend's ex- boyfriend then she's going to be mad at you, but do whatever you think is right."

Dawn didn't find Zoey's advice to be comforting, but she had a point. _I'm flattered that Ash has a crush on me, but I really should focus on the pregnancy. The baby comes first. _Dawn glanced down at her plate of hot French toast with a smile. She drizzled some honey on the crispy golden brown bread and stabbed one of the French toast with her fork. _Then it's settled!_

••••

Dawn rubbed her eyes and placed the novel in the drawer. She pulled a magazine out from under her pillow and looked over an article about famous women who have recently gotten pregnant and are close to their due date. _All of these strong independent women decided to settle down and start a family, but their all in the mid-twenties! My mom would have waited until she was thirty to have me. _Dawn closed the magazine and stuffed it under her pillow when the door swung open. Misty walked in, red faced and tears streaming down her cheeks. _He did it…_ Dawn's expression soften and opened her arms, allowing Misty to hug her and cry on her shoulder.

"He broke up with me Dawn!" Misty cried.

"I'm so sorry Misty, you deserve better." Dawn murmured.

"You don't understand…I've had a crush on him since I was ten and I always visit him when he returns to the Kanto region from another journey. And when we finally started dating, I felt that are love was untouchable and that bond we formed over the years could never be broken." Misty sobbed.

"I know how you feel…" Dawn muttered.

Dawn rubbed Misty's back for a while. She didn't like seeing her friends depressed or hear them cry, it always made her feel guilty even if it's not her fault. _I know how to make Misty feel better! It's a little different from what regular girls are use to, but a little tough ought to get out of this funk._ Dawn removed her arms and got off her bed.

"Misty, you shouldn't waste your time crying over Ash. That's what he wants. He wants to see you miserable and depressed, but you can give him that satisfaction." Dawn said.

"How am I supposed to stop crying?" Misty asked.

"Exercise." Dawn answered confidently. "A tough work out will make you forget about Ash and you'll see that you don't need to depend on a man for everything."

"A man? If anything Ash is a little boy." Misty said, wiping away her tears.

"That's the spirit! Let's get psychical!" Dawn cheered.

Misty lied down on the ground with her hands behind her head and performed two sets of crunches. She had Dawn hold down her feet so that she could use her raw strength. Misty also did fifteen pushes, planked for ten minutes, did a couple of hip flexor exercises, ran a mile, and finished off the routine by lifting two small pink weights for twenty minutes straight. Misty felt sore from the intermediate workout, but it did help her forget all about her heart break.

"Sorry I didn't work out with you." Dawn said. "I was feeling nauseous."

"Its fine…thank you Dawn." Misty panted.

Dawn's eyes sparkled and she quickly pulled Misty into a hug.

•••••

_Dear Diary, _

_I started off the day with a bit of morning sickness and that didn't go away until six, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. I walked all the way to the park and I enjoyed the scenery with piplup. I watched some kids have a water gun fight and one of them skinned his knee and of course I helped him out. Though I don't know what came over me. Perhaps it was my maternal instincts. I overhead my mom talking about it during a conversation over the phone with May's mother. All I know is that it came in handy in that situation._

_I talked to Ash in the park. He told me that he was going to break up with Misty, so that means the kiss was intentional. I just thought he got caught up in the moment! Zoey rescued me and took me to her uncle's diner. I explained to her the whole situation and she gave me some useful advice: 1. Don't tell Misty about the kiss. 2. Do whatever I think is right. Well I like Ash a lot, but I like a couple of other guys too. I'm certain Barry and Gary would be an excellent father figure to the baby._

_Later today Misty came over to my house, crying. She told me that Ash broke up with her, but I didn't eat cookie dough with her or watch sad movies or even listen to depressing music! I made her work out and it totally made her forget about the breakup. Well I'm tired and my chest is a bit swollen so I'm going to hit the hay early. _

_Good Night Diary. _

••••

Author's note:

I'm looking for a co-writer; of course you have to have good grammar and stuff like that, but I'm really looking for someone who isn't biased. For example if you like pearlshipping, you'll go to great lengths to get Dawn and Ash together. You have to give the other guys a chance, it's fair for everyone. If you're interested in being my co-writer then PM me. Please send me an example of how you write.

Thank you.


	7. Sakura festival

_Today of all days the baby decides to make me terribly nauseous, but I won't let a little bit of vomit stop me from going to the cherry blossom festival! _Dawn placed the extremely hot curler on a plum purple cloth and pulled her freshly curled blue hair into a neat ponytail. She placed a hand on her stomach and groaned in pain. Dawn quickly grabbed a bag, but to her surprise nothing came up this time. _I hope you aren't teasing me. I'm down to three yukata and this is my favorite one._ Dawn rubbed her upset stomach and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying her best not cry from the pain. _It's so hard living like this…sometimes I wish it could be over…_ Dawn sat there until the pain her stomach went away. _Wait! I didn't mean it, please be okay. _Dawn nervously bit her lip and rubbed her stomach. Dawn plugged out the hot curler and left it on the damp cloth to cool off. She then slipped a good look oriental hairpin in her hair, grabbed both her fan and small bag, and went downstairs where piplup, Ash, and Pikachu were waiting. Dawn agreed to come with Ash to the festival as long as he didn't try anything on her.

"You two kids have fun and don't scratch up my car." Johanna said.

"I promise I won't scratch up your car and I'll have Dawn home by eleven." Ash said.

Dawn shook her head with a smile and simply waved to her mom before dragging Ash outside. At first Dawn wasn't too sure about going to the festival with Ash, but apparently Misty only liked the festivals in the Kanto region so she wouldn't be attending the grand festival. Just because Misty wasn't coming didn't mean Ash could make a move on her, she made it clear that she wanted to keep things between them mutual until she was ready to start dating again. Of course this didn't necessarily meant she would go out with him since there were a couple of other guys she was interested in, Barry being one of them. Dawn hummed along to Apple and Cinnamon (a song by Utada Hikaru) and stared ahead at the dark road ahead of them. The convertibles headlights lit up the path and made the night less frightening.

After thirty minutes of driving through the maze like forest, Ash parked the car near the festival. Dawn hopped out of the convertible and walked over to a booth. She handed the man a couple of yen dollars then picked up the tiny plastic gun and fired corks at all the cups. _I love these games! I play this game every year and I never get tired of it! _Dawn giggled happily as the man handed her a wigglytuff plush toy, it's the only one she has never won. _I wish piplup could have been here with me, but something about festivals sets him off._ Dawn handed the plush wigglytuff to Ash.

"Is this for me?" He asked.

"Don't be silly Ash. It's for me." Dawn giggled. "I can win you a plushie if you want."

"No thank you." He muttered.

"Oh, Ash? Be a dear and fetch me some takoyaki. I'm so hungry!" Dawn said, handing him a bit of money.

Ash flashed a thumbs up before walking over to the nearest yatai stand. Dawn plopped down on a bench and rubbed her stomach, a bit worried about the baby. _What if I hurt the baby's feelings? What if…what if it died? Why am I thinking so negative?! It's not dead, it's still there_. Dawn bit her lip and stood up, heading to another game booth to clear her mind but she bumped into a tallish purple-haired young man wearing a yukata. Dawn gasped and clasped her hands together, prepared to apologize until he turned around. _Oh my god…it's…_

"Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I thought you were in the Johto region."

"I won the silver conference and I even challenged the elite four, but the champion defeated me. The only reason I came back to Sinnoh was to see this year's cherry blossom festival and school will be starting soon. I wonder why the festival isn't being held in Floaroma town like usual." Paul said. He then noticed the baby bump. "Did you eat too much takoyaki?"

Dawn's eyes widen realizing that he noticed her stomach. Though she found it a little strange that Paul was the only boy that noticed her growing stomach, Barry and Ash were more obviously than she had anticipated. Dawn rubbed her stomach then placed a hand on the back of her neck, laughing nervously.

"Yup, you know me! I love to eat!" Dawn laughed.

"I thought your weird coordinator friend liked to eat." Paul said.

"Um, let's a play game together." Dawn suggested quickly.

The pregnant teen grabbed the purple-haired adolescent's wrist and dragged him over to the nearest game booth. It was a game Dawn has never played before; she had to pay the vendor then pick a ticket, the number on her ticket would determine what prize she will receive. Both teens handed the vendor some money and picked up a ticket. Dawn smiled at Paul and counted to three before turning over their tickets to see what number they got. The number four was written on the back of Dawn's red ticket in black sharpie and Paul had the number ten on his. Dawn giggled as the vendor pulled a pokéball plushie off the wall and gave it to her. Dawn placed smoky grey cat ears on Paul's head.

"Aww! You look so adorable!" Dawn teased.

"Shut up…" Paul muttered with a blush.

Dawn dragged Paul back over to a bench and made him sit down next to her. She leaned against him a little and watched the bright fireworks light up the midnight blue sky. The firework show is her favorite part of festivals; the fireworks were usually grass type pokémon such as bulbasaur and bellossom. Paul glanced at his female counterpart and hesitantly placed his hand on top of hers. _She didn't move her hand so I guess it's okay… _Paul gave her a hand a small squeeze then he watched the firework show with her.

"Paul, what if I told you I was pregnant?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'd be shocked and probably devastated." Paul replied.

_He'd be devastated? Does that mean he likes me? Of course not! What am I thinking?! _Dawn blushed fiercely at her own thoughts and squeezed Paul's hand a little. Ash spotted the blue-haired girl sitting on the bench, but he nearly dropped the tray of takoyaki when he saw Dawn watching the firework show with Paul. The trainer grew envious of his dark rival, though he managed to stay calm, and walk over to them. Ash didn't want to ruin his chances with Dawn and he knew that Dawn's kindness towards Paul was the only thing motivating the pokémon trainer to stay alive and stop abandoning pokémon that he felt was weak. Ash reframed from punching Paul and handed Dawn the tray of takoyaki she requested earlier.

"Thank you Ash. Oh, Paul is back." Dawn beamed.

"Yeah, I see that…" Ash muttered bitterly.

Dawn frowned at Ash's bitterness towards Paul and she simply stuffed some takoyaki in her mouth. _Eat up little one! This is my favorite street food, I hope you like it as much as I do!_ Dawn gazed down at her belly bump until the tray of takoyaki was smacked out of her hand and she was suddenly jerked forward. Dawn stared into the eyes of an angry Misty. _I hope she's not going through the five stages of grief, I mean a breakup isn't worth loosing yourself._ Dawn slowly removed Misty's hands from her yukata and stood up with Paul by her side, the trainer was ready to defend his counterpart if needed. _I wonder why she's so angry. Did I do something to upset her? Did she find out about the kiss?!_ Dawn nervously bit her lip and glanced down at the takoyaki which stained the sharp dark green grass.

"Misty, calm down." Dawn said slowly. "What happened?"

"Tell me what happened at the beach." Misty growled through gritted teeth.

"Ash…kissed me!" Dawn confessed before adding hastily. "But I didn't want him to! I didn't even enjoy it! Actually he has wet kisses or that could have been the salty air."

Dawn placed her hands over stomach and flinched, expecting Misty to knock her out. Instead the redhead turned on her ex-boyfriend and sent him flying through a game booth with one punch to the face. At the moment Misty was a bull and Ash is the poor matador dressed in red. Dawn feared for the safety of her baby so she stood on the side lines and watched the outraged redhead chew out Ash. Paul stared at Dawn's stomach before moving her hands away.

"Are you pregnant?" Paul asked. "Don't lie to me."

"…Yes." Dawn whispered.

"Who's the father? Kenny or Ash?" Paul asked.

"Kenny." Dawn replied quietly.

Paul pulled his female counterpart into a hug and watched Misty beat up Ash, he found it rather amusing. He wasn't going to help Ash simply, because they're rivals, but he was going to protect Dawn and her unborn child if Misty decided to take her anger out on the two of them. _I assume Kenny isn't going to raise this kid…I know it's not mine, but I might as well help out in any way I can. If Ash or Barry helped her out, I'm pretty sure the baby will turn out like one of them. One Ash and Barry is enough, we don't need another one. _Paul pulled away and shielded Dawn from Misty.

"I'm so sorry Misty. I swear I didn't want to kiss him." Dawn pleaded.

"No! You betrayed me!" Misty snarled. "We're not friends anymore, you pregnant whore!"

Dawn could speak after what Misty had told her; her face turned a bright shade of red and hot tears stung her eyes as they welled up. Paul pushed Misty away and made the redhead leave, he also pushed Ash away who was bruised and bleeding from his nose. Paul pulled Dawn back into the hug and comforted the crying girl. _Paul is stealing my thunder! And why did Misty call Dawn a pregnant whore? She's not pregnant and she certainly doesn't let any guy do what they want with her body. She's probably jealous that I moved on. _Ash wiped the blood from his nose and watched them.

••••

_Dear Diary,_

_The festival started out fine; I won a couple of new plushie pokémon, saw the fireworks, and even met up with an old friend of mine. I bumped into someone at the festival and turns out it was my good friend Paul! Honestly he's still dark and depressing like before, but something in him changed. Its like he was actually happy to see me! Maybe I'm just kidding myself, but when we watched the firework show together…he put his hand on mine and that made my heart flutter. He even gave it a little squeeze! I know Paul and I are the exact opposite of each other, but we click. I always told him I was pregnant, I couldn't lie to him for some reason. _

_Then Misty showed up and I had to tell her about the incident at the beach. I couldn't lie to her or sugarcoat the truth for some reason, of course I told her that it wasn't my fault and I didn't want him to kiss me. Then she called me a horrible name…I don't think we're friends anymore and I feel awful about that, I worked so hard to become friends with Misty and show her that I'm not a threat to her relationship with Ash. Well I don't feel so good anymore…good night diary…_


	8. School Days

Dawn popped a white cd into her jigglypuffy CD player and begun to brush her dark blue shoulder length hair as the small radio hummed the intro of Vitamin Love by Yuko Ogura. _I knew I would eventually have to go back to school, but I'm scared that everyone will notice my stomach…when I hit three months they'll definitely know that I'm pregnant._ Dawn placed the brush on the sink and forced her hair into a high ponytail with the help of a red ribbon. The teen then pulled a navy blue v-vest sweater over her white long sleeve shirt, and smoothed her hands down her plaid skirt with a nervous exhale. _My ultrasound is in a few weeks from now, I can't wait to see how much the baby has grown. I wonder what gender it'll be. I hope it's a girl!_ Dawn exited the bathroom and went back into her bedroom where she stuffed a couple of vomit bags into her black leather schoolbag along with six pokéballs and her Rilakkuma school supplies. Dawn attached a Mamegoma charm to her bag then carried Piplup downstairs into the kitchen.

_Mom is still asleep, I wish I could thank her for making the bento box for me_. Dawn tucked the dark pink bento box into her schoolbag and quietly departed from the house. Dawn placed Piplup in the wooden basket of her carnation pink comfort bicycle and sat down on the seat, placing her hand on her stomach and desperately holding back the vomit that began to travel upwards. _I hate morning sickness! _Dawn reached into her leather bag, but to her surprise it went away. _You love teasing your mom, huh? Just don't pull this little stunt in class, please_. Dawn placed her feet on the black pedals and rode off towards Jubilife city. Dawn attended Belasco High, a heavily populated and well known high school in northern Jubilife city. The school itself is rivals with another high school in Jubilife city and despite being a part of the same Key club organization, both divisions love to compete against each other. Dawn smiled as the tall buildings and sky scrapers of Jubilife city came into view. She pedaled harder until she reached her destination; Dawn placed her foot on the ground and gawked at the intimidating high school building. _It's a lot bigger than I remembered… _Dawn walked her bicycle over to the new bike racks, pulled out a brand new silver bike lock, and stooped down.

"Good morning cutie, need some help?"

Hot blood rushed to Dawn's cheeks as she turned her head to see who had called her cutie. A light brown-skinned redeye young-man wearing a black gakuran stood beside her bike; his spiky red hair is pulled into a rather neat ponytail making his blonde highlight noticeable and his crimson eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight. Dawn instantly recognized the redeye student as her friend Buck, she remembered meeting the ambitious trainer on her journey with Ash and Brock. Buck is one of the only guys Dawn doesn't have a crush on, he's is strictly in the friend zone. The boy dropped his brown leather book bag on the ground beside her and crouched down by her bike, helping Dawn lock the front wheel to the bike rack.

"I haven't see you at all during the break. How have you been?" Buck asked as they strolled into the large building.

"A predicament occurred during the last few weeks of vacation and it has been keeping me occupied." Dawn replied. "I'm still dealing with it, but it should be over in seven months or so."

"Seven months?" Buck repeated with a frown.

Before Dawn had the chance to come up with a ridiculous excuse, she found her back against the wall and an arm abreast of her head. The arm belonged to a rather disturbing bespectacled male student by the name of Conway. The third year student ran his fingers through his short green hair before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _I see Conway is still…creepy as ever…maybe he's gotten a little creepier or perverted… _Dawn laughed nervously and waved to Conway, though she had to hold piplup tightly because he didn't like Conway **at all**.

"Long time no see, Dawn! Hmm…did you get cuter?" Conway breathed.

Conway reached to lift up Dawn's skirt but piplup sent the perverted student stumbling back with a peck to the chest. Buck grabbed Dawn's wrist and sauntered off only to bump into a female student and her gabite. _Oh no…anyone but her…!_ The girl huffed and turned around, folding her arms against her navy blue blazer. Her peach hair is done in thick drill locks supported by two lavender ribbons, the fire in her red eyes blazed at the sight of Dawn, and a smirk replaced the contempt expression on her blemish free face. There was no mistaking that the student in front of her is Ursula, Dawn's most competitive and malicious rival. _This was a cruel twist of fate…_

"Oh hi Dawn and Buck. Honestly you two should at least say sorry for rudely bumping into me and watch we're going, you almost made me dropped my thermo. It's full of hot coffee and if it spilled on my skirt or blazer then I would have strangled you." Ursula threatened. "Anyway you two have already wasted enough of my time. I guess I'll be seeing you two in the auditorium today at the lunch, tạm biệt!"

Ursula did a back hand wave while walking off towards her homeroom classroom. _Academically Ursula is better than me, but if I try hard enough I know I can reach her standards and possibly surpass her! I just have to switch all my classes to honors and learn how to study for hours with this little one in side of me. _Dawn clamped a hand down over her mouth and bent over in pain, placing a hand on the wall for support. Buck watched piplup hug Dawn's leg, obviously concerned about his trainer. Buck quickly put an arm around Dawn and made her stand up straight.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Buck asked.

"No…please go into my schoolbag and you'll see this blue bag. Hand it to me as fast as you can." Dawn instructed.

Buck nodded and quickly searched her bag until he found out a blue vomit bag. He handed her the bag then blocked everyone's view of Dawn and blasted his music up so no one could heard her. _Dawn probably has a stomach virus or maybe she ate too much this morning. Her stomach is kind of bloated, but I won't point that out in a time like this_. Once she was finished, Buck turned down his music and hurriedly led Dawn to the nearest girl's restroom to dump to the bag and clean herself up. Dawn quickly disposed of the soiled bag and pulled out a travel size bottle of mouthwash. _How embarrassing! I can't believe I just threw up in the hallway, but if Buck weren't there then things could have escalated quickly. _Dawn shook away her thoughts and gurgled the mouthwash before spitting it into the sink. Dawn hesitantly walked out of the bathroom surprised to see Buck waiting for her with piplup in his arms.

"Hey are you okay Dawn? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Buck asked as he handed piplup over to Dawn.

"I'm fine now and I don't need to go to hospital, but thank you so much Buck." Dawn answered, tearing up a bit.

Buck wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug. _What's gotten into Dawn? It's not like her to get sick at school especially on the first day and I've never seen her cry…there's definitely something she's not telling me, but if Dawn wanted to tell me something then she would have told me by now. I better not force her or anything_. Dawn withdrew from the hug and smiled up at Buck sniffling a bit then allowed him to take her to the main office where they picked up their new schedules. Dawn excitedly looked over the schedule, eager to know who will be in her classes this year. _Whoa, I have my Ms. Daisy for homeroom! She's like the nicest teacher on the entire planet! And I finally have study hall._ Dawn smiled happily at her new schedule and tucked it into her aqua blue three-ringed binder.

"I have Ms. Daisy for homeroom, I'll see you later." Dawn chirped.

"Awesome, see ya!" Buck nodded.

Dawn watched the redhead adolescent run off. _If I told Buck the truth I don't think he would believe me or take it lightly, but he's a loyal friend and hopefully I can count on him for support during the rough patches of my pregnancy here at school. It'll be hard enough to tune out the teasing and laughter of the other students when they see how big my stomach has gotten, but I hope he'll be there to protect me and stand up for me…voice my opinions._ Dawn lifted up her v-vest sweater for a second to examine her growing stomach. _Hopefully he won't turn on me…I'll do everything in my power not to drive him off like I did to Misty._ Dawn took a deep breath and went to classroom C-1 in the west wing of the large bustling high school. The shy blue-haired girl took a seat at the window and dropped her schoolbag, keeping it by her feet.

"Dawn?! Is that you?!"

Iris, a brown-skinned dragon trainer from the Village of Dragons, approached Dawn's desk. For once her dark purple hair wasn't fluffy or done in its regular style, it was straightened and her bangs were also straightened and trimmed. _Iris looks like a whole new person! I almost didn't recognize her! I totally prefer her hair down like this, but I should probably keep that comment to myself. It might offend her_. Dawn watched Iris plop down at the desk next to her and pull out a vibrant manga. Dawn instantly recognized the petite blonde on the cover as the female protagonist of the popular josei themed manga, Honeysuckle. Her eyes grew wide in excitement then she frowned.

"Long time no see, Dawn! Look what I picked up on my way to school." Iris greeted.

"Hi Iris, I didn't know you read Josei manga. I thought you were into action and adventure like Buck." Dawn said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Sometimes action and adventure gets boring, I like to read a good romance novel or manga every once in a while to mix things up. Anyway, how have you been over the break?" Iris shrugged.

Dawn gulped nervously and began to smooth the wrinkles out of her pleated uniform skirt. _I have to tell her! Iris has a right to know about the pregnancy, after all she's like a sister to me_. Dawn pulled out her Black Butler themed notebook and a pink glitter pen, quickly writing down everything that happened during the last few weeks of vacation. Dawn carefully ripped out the page she had written on, handed it to Iris, and quickly urged the girl to read it. _I hope she doesn't freak out and tell the entire class I'm pregnant._ Dawn gripped her skirt as she nervously watched Iris silently skim over the paper.

"Please tell me this isn't true." Iris finally said.

"I'm not joking around or anything, it's all true." Dawn said.

"When I see Kenny I'm going to kick his butt!" Iris snarled.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle. Iris wasn't the only person who had a bone to pick with Kenny and she certainly won't be the last. Even though it was her fault for letting Kenny knock her up, Dawn knew most people would side with her. After all he's not the one who has to carry around a human being in his stomach nor does he have to deal with the ghastly morning sickness or swollen ankles. He had abandoned her when she needed him the most and she hoped no one would side with him, although she had a feeling that Ursula would side with Kenny simply because their rivals. Right before the warning bell for homeroom rang, a slender woman entered the classroom. She was dressed formally and her shiny black hair is held together in a neat bun. She pushed her red framed rectangular glasses up the bridge of her nose and leaned against the desk with a paper in her hand.

"I know I only have you all for thirty minutes so let me hurry up and explain the announcements. After that feel free to socialize with your friends, but tomorrow I will assign you seats." Ms. Daisy addressed.

After listening to the morning announcements on the PA system, Ms. Daisy explained all of it and answered a couple of questions. Just as Iris leaned over to read the Honeysuckle manga with Dawn, Barry pulled up into the empty seat behind Dawn. _It's a good thing that I live in the sinnoh region with Dawn, I get to see her every day! Ash Ketchum doesn't have enough credits to study abroad so he can't attend to this school unless he magically moves here. And the possibility of that happening is 1 out of 100,000,000! Speaking large numbers that's how much Ash is going to owe me! Yes, I'll fine him __100,000,000_! Barry snickered quietly before glaring at Lucas who took a seat behind Iris.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Barry whisper yelled, hitting Lucas.

"I wanted to say Hi to Dawn." Lucas murmured innocently.

"Fine, but keep your filthy hands off her." Barry asserted.

Barry aimed to tap Dawn, but to his surprise she was gone. _What the heck just happened?!_ Barry frantically looked around only to see that half of the class had left including Ms. Daisy. _It must be first period…I wasted my time knocking some sense into Lucas…dang it! _Barry jumped up from his seat and speed out of the classroom with Empoleon by his side. Lucas gasped and picked up his thick white binder, his turtwig hopped onto his head.

"Wait up for me, Barry!" Lucas called.

•••

The auditorium was jam-packed with students, clubs, and sports teams that were advertising themselves. Despite not being able to perform any cheer routines to impress the wandering students, Dawn still dressed in her pink and orange sleeveless cheerleading uniform to support her team. _I might not be able to practice the new routines with them, but I'm still their captain and I must support my family of cheerleaders_. Dawn happily chanted the school's anthem through a pink megaphone and performed a couple of the hand movements with the rest of her squad on the stage. After executing a perfect new routine, Dawn told her squad to take a five minute break.

"Honestly, do you really think jumping around and shouting a whole bunch of nonsense will encourage other female or male students to try out for cheerleading?" Ursula asked with a snort.

"Actually that's not what we're doing. My squad is only here to pump up the students and encourage them to join other clubs or sports teams, it's just a coincidence that they happen to be signing up for try outs next week." Dawn answered. "Anyway how many members have the debate team recruited?"

"We've recruited twenty-five new intellectual individuals." Ursula said smugly. "The debate team has sixty members and about more than half of them are dedicated to the team. Never once has the cheer squad had that much members."

"That was due to last year's budget cuts, but the cheer squad is being funded by my old friend Paris and the champion herself so I can have as much members as I want." Dawn snapped.

"Whatever Dawn. In the end the debate team will emerge victorious, tam bệit." Ursula smirked.

Dawn watched her peach haired rival walk away, her eyebrows were drawn together and her cheeks were bright red. Her chest got tight and her heart was beating faster than normal due to the anger and frustration she was feeling at the moment. _Ursula always thinks she's better than well I'm tired of that! I might be pregnant, but I'm not afraid to put her in her place. It's time for her to put her money where her mouth is._

"Dee dee!"

All the anger was completely drained from her body hearing a familiar voice refer to her by her nickname. Dawn looked up to see two boyish looking girls beside Iris; the first girl is a short haired brunette with gorgeous green eyes, her white socks were loose and her skirt was shorter compared to the other female student making her look like a kogal. The blue-haired girl beside her has shorter hair and her uniform is in a more messy style; her tie is loosened a bit, her blazer is open, and her white shirt has a bit of wrinkles. There was even a brown rilakkuma theme band aid on the bridge of her nose. Dawn recognized the two trainers as her friends, Leona and Angie. Dawn carefully climbed off the stage and raced into Leona's open arms.

"Hey Dee dee!" Leona greeted before pulling the pregnant teen aside. "Iris told me what happened. Is it true?"

"Afraid so…" Dawn murmured.

"I really wish you and Kenny had thought about this…I was hoping you would avoid getting into a situation like this, but since Kenny isn't man enough to step up and be a father I'll temporarily take his place." Leona winked playfully.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Leona!" Dawn exclaimed.

"No problem dee dee! Now help me find a good sports team to join." Leona said.

•••

_Dear Diary,_

_The first day of school had gone a lot smoother than I thought! I met up with Buck outside of the school and I also caught up with a couple of my other friends and rivals. Conway has defiantly gotten creepier over the break… My stomach is still relatively flat and so far no one has noticed it out so I'm not a 100% worried that someone will point out that I'm pregnant. Though around three months I won't be able to hid my pregnancy or deny it, it'll be too noticeable and I know Ursula is bound to make my life at school miserable. But oddly I'm prepared for that! I haven't told Buck about the pregnancy yet, but I have a feeling he'll grow very protective of me at school. I did tell Iris about my pregnancy and she told Leona, Iris and Leona are my two best friends so I can always count on them for support. Though I'm not sure how Barry and the rest of my friends will take it. Barry and Ash will probably stop liking after they find out Kenny got me pregnant, but I guess that'll be a relief. I hate having two guys fight over me, it's like two babies fight over a toy. Besides I'm not ready to date anyone nor do I want an immature boyfriend helping me raise my child. Paul or Buck is more suitable for the position, but I just want to raise this baby with no man. I just need support from my friends and family. Anyway I'm exhausted and I have to get up early for school tomorrow…good night diary. _


	9. Big Brother (and the secret Yaoi lover)

A black Jaguar XF was parked out in front of Johanna's house. A lean blue-haired young-man and his houndoom stepped out of the vehicle. _Ah yes, Twinleaf town…it's been a while since I've seen it. I was so immersed with school and traveling that I never got the chance to see Dawn off on her journey! I hope she'll forgive me for that…I hope dad finally came home._ Dusk popped the trunk and pulled out his luggage one by one. He then jerked a pokéball off his belt and called out his machamp to help him carry the luggage inside. _I hope I haven't missed much in her life._ _Heck, I'll be lucky if she even remembers me! _Dusk hauled a black leather suitcase over to the front door and hesitantly knocked on it.

"I'll get it!" Dawn shouted from upstairs.

Dusk heard the muffled shout of his sister. It made him smile and become even more excited to see her. _I wonder what she looks like now…I haven't seen her in such a long time that I have no idea what she looks like now! What if she dyed her hair or got piercings?!_ The opening door abruptly snapped Dusk out of his thoughts and made him gaze down at the petite blue-haired girl standing in the doorway. _This can't be Dawn…she looks so grown up now…have I really missed out on her life? _Dusk pushed his guilty thoughts away and smiled warmly at her.

"…Dusk?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hehe, for a second there I thought you didn't recognize me sis." Dusk chuckled.

The pregnant teen threw herself into Dusk's arms and hugged him tight, breathing in the arousing scent of his cologne. _It's really him…after all these years he finally came back! I wish dad had come with Dusk then it would have been a real family reunion_. Dawn pulled away and led her brother and his pokémon inside of the house to set the luggage down and get comfortable. As soon as Dusk sat down on the sofa, Dawn laid out a couple of issues of Stylist Monthly on the coffee table. (Stylist Monthly is a fashion/gossip magazine produced in the Sinnoh region aimed at pokémon stylist and coordinators). Dawn's Buneary was on every cover modeling a different outfit designed by Dawn herself.

"That Buneary on the front cover happens to be one of my pokémon and she's modeling one of the outfits I made for her. You see my friend Paris is a pokémon stylist and she offered me a very beneficial job opportunity that I just couldn't turn down." Dawn explained.

"Wow, that's amazing sis! Good job!" Dusk praised.

Johanna watched the two siblings joke around from the kitchen. Her arms were folded against her chest and a warm smile was plastered to her mature face. _It certainly has been a long time since I've last seen Dusk…once he went on his journey with their father he never called me or sent letter, he never came back to see Dawn off on her journey. But Dawn grew up just fine without both of them…I just hope my hubby will come home soon…_ Johanna glanced at a post card sticking out of a handmade scrapbook resting on the kitchen table. _That man always did have a passion for traveling and helping people. _Johanna walked over to the scrapbook and pulled out the post card her husband had sent her not too long ago. _I suppose I'll just leave those two alone and prepare some lemonade and snacks._

Dusk smoothed his hands down his denim pant legs and studied Dawn's current pokémon team. And since Mamoswine was much too big to fit inside of the house, Dusk had to observe the prehistoric elephant like creature from outside. _I'm definitely impressed at all the pokémon Dawn has caught and befriended, but I'm not surprised that most of her pokémon are tiny and adorable. She's always had a quirk for cute pokémon_. Dusk lightly patted his sister on the back and pulled her close to his chest, rubbing her arm a little.

"If Dad could see you know, he would defiantly be proud." Dusk said.

"Yes I know." Dawn added quietly. "Where is Dad by the way?"

"He went to a region I'm not quite familiar with. I stopped traveling with him as soon as I had gotten accepted into a university in the Kalos region." Dusk explained. "Honestly…I'm not sure where he is at the moment, but I do know that he's safe and he's probably helping out a pokémon or person in need."

Dawn nodded and returned Mamoswine to his pokéball before following Dusk back inside of the house. _I'm happy that Dusk is back, but how am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant? He'll lose it!_ Dawn nervously tinkered with the tiny white button of her pink heart-print pajamas. _After he calms down he'll probably tell him how disappointed he is and he'll probably leave again and never come back!_ Dawn quickly shook her thoughts away and focused on having a good time with her brother. Johanna emerged from the kitchen with a tray of lemonade and pickled cucumbers on a rectangular plate.

"I know how much you two like pickled cucumbers so I sliced them up by hand with some help from Umbreon and Glameow. By the way I'm going to prepare a large dinner tonight and it should be done by 8:30 so please try not to fill up on too much snacks" Johanna informed.

"No hi?" Dusk joked.

"Hi Dusk." Johanna greeted with a small laugh. "I'm going to start on dinner, feel free to go somewhere with Dawn."

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself and I want to help you with dinner. I went to a culinarian college for two years and my cooking skills has dramatically improved. Maybe I should cook something for you." Dusk offered.

"I won't be alone I have my pokémon with me. And you don't have to make me dinner, you just got here." Johanna said.

"No mom, I don't want you to lift a single finger! I'm going to start on dinner in a minute I just need to talk to Dawn for a second." Dusk said.

Johanna nodded and hugged her son then she went up to her room. _I didn't know Dusk could cook…then again there's a lot I don't know about him. I suppose I'll get to know him better while he's staying here._ Dawn watched Dusk sit back down next to her, but she tensed seeing the serious expression on his face. Dusk placed his hands on Dawn's stomach and looked her in the eyes. _What is he doing?_

"So how long have you been pregnant?" Dusk asked.

Dawn eyes widen a bit, but she remained quiet and avoided eye contact. _How did he know I was pregnant? How long did he know?_

"Oh…you didn't think I knew that, huh? I'm your brother Dawn, I know everything without even having to see it. I'm not saying that I'm mad at you and I'm not trying to sound harsh, but I am disappointed…no amount of disappointment will stop me from loving you. You're my little sister and I'm here to support you." Dusk said.

Dawn bit her lip and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she began to tear up. Dusk pulled Dawn onto his lap and allowed her to cry on his chest.

•••

Barry had been watching the two of them from the safety of his bedroom. He pried the binoculars from his eyes and tightened his grip on them. Dawn's older brother is back in town and my chances of getting close to Dawn are slim. _It's typical for older bothers to be protective of their younger sister, but Dusk takes protection to a whole other level! If only there was a way to get past Dusk without him chopping my head off…_ Barry heard humming and looked back at his blue-haired companion; Lucas had been sketching a portrait of Barry earlier, but now he was just working on an ai ai gasa. (Ai ai gasa literally means love umbrella and drawing it is a sign of affection in Japan). _Perfect! Dusk wouldn't suspect a sweet boy like Lucas to be crazy in love with Dawn, but then again who wouldn't be in love with that cutie pie?!_ Barry walked over to Lucas and crouched down in front of him, gazing at the ai ai gasa. Lucas blush deeply at how close Barry was and he quickly pressed the notebook up to his chest so that Barry could only see a blank page.

"Who was that for?" Barry asked curiously.

"N-No one!" Lucas stammered nervously. "Anyway how may I help you?"

"Look Dawn's older brother is back in town and I need you to distract him. Make small talk with him and then slowly bring me up into the conversation. List all of my good personality traits, awards, strong pokémon, etc. Got it?"

"Um yeah…"

_He forgot to mention his huge ego and his weird habit of fining people outrageous amounts of money…for once I wish that he would forget about Dawn and just spend some quality time with me._ Lucas felt Barry's fingers on his jawbone, causing his blush to deepen. _Then again just being around him makes me happy and I hate seeing him like this so I'll do everything in my power to get with him Dawn! Even if that means sacrificing my own happiness…_ Lucas sighed hopelessly and stuffed his notebook in his backpack along with Barry's binoculars.

"I'm counting on you Lucas." Barry said dreamily.

"I won't let you down." Lucas murmured.

Lucas jumped up and pulled his turtwig out from under a mountain of pillows, he watched Barry from the corner of his eye. The laughing blonde anxiously stuffed six pokéballs into his brown leather satchel. _I made him happy, but why do I feel so empty? My heart aches now and if I go through with this dreadful plan then the pain in my heart will only get worse…nonsense! I'm just being selfish. I have to think of others, it's not all about me._ Lucas held turtwig similar to the way Dawn holds piplup and he followed Barry out of the two-story house. A weak smile began to form as he watched Barry merrily march down the path, proudly chanting a song he made up.

"You know the plan right?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Lucas nodded.

"Good! I'll find a good hiding spot and you'll give me the signal to come out." Barry said.

"Signal?" Lucas repeated.

"Just do something random and I'll come out of hiding." Barry explained.

"I'll think of something…anyway you go hide somewhere and I'll wait for them inside." Lucas said.

Barry nodded and ducked into the bushes near the front door. Lucas sighed and knocked on the door until Dawn opened it. _I thought her brother would open the door…at least I can rehearse what I'm about to tell him. _Dawn hugged Lucas after she had finish wiping at her eyes with a lace handkerchief. I wonder why she was crying. _I guess I can ask her now, before he brother comes. _He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when the nineteen year old trainer walked up behind Dawn. He glared at Lucas and refused to shake his hand.

"State your name and business." Dusk said.

"My name is Lucas and I'm one of Dawn's closest friends. I wanted to take a moment of your time to talk you about a certain hyperactive blonde who also lives here in Twinleaf town. You see my best friend Barry is crazy about Dawn and all he wants to do is make her happy…yeah at times he can be a little rambunctious and his tends to get the best of him, but he's extremely caring and he's an excellent friend to have. He's always looking out for his friends and he takes care of his pokémon like a good trainer should. He does have a habit of charging people outrageous amounts of money, but I believe that's a part of his amazing sense of humor." Lucas murmured. "I think he would be perfect for Dawn…"

After hearing Lucas's speech Barry was rethinking about his brilliant plan to get with Dawn. _I never knew he felt that way about me…_ Barry glanced at turtwig who had Lucas's notebook in its beak (or mouth). _Isn't that Lucas's personal notebook? I wonder what turtwig is doing with it._ The curious blonde took the notebook away from the grass type pokémon and began to flip through it. On every page was a drawing of him, a five paragraph story, or a meaningful poem. Finally he had landed on the ai ai gasa and his eyes went wide.

"If Barry couldn't tell me all of that himself then I suppose he's not right for my sis, but you…I like you a lot." Dusk said. "You seem worthy of being her boyfriend."

"I'm flattered, but… I'm interested already interested in someone." Lucas smiled.

Barry closed the notebook and carefully crawled out of the bushes. He casually walked up beside Lucas and handed him the notebook, he looked serious but his face was bright red. _I hope he didn't read what was inside of my notebook! He'll probably tell everyone at school and I'll become the laughing stock of the entire district! _Barry simply waved at Dawn, he grabbed Lucas's wrist and began to lead him away from the house.

"What about the plan?" Lucas asked.

"Forget it…" Barry muttered. "I already found someone who loves me…"

"Who?" Lucas questioned.

"You, duh! Gosh you're an idiot…" Barry smiled.


	10. The café

Dawn dropped her schoolbag on the floor, pulled off her sweater, and slumped down on the sofa. _School was exhausting…I'm glad I didn't have to participate in PE today, but I wish Ursula wasn't obsessed with making my life at school miserable and pre-calculus is difficult._ Umbreon padded into the living room and lifted her hand with his muzzle. Ever since Dawn started attending school, Umbreon had a habit of being the first one to greet her and sometimes he would even walk her to school and wait for her by the pokémon center in Jubilife city. It had become a routine for both of them. _I wish I had an Umbreon of my own! It seems like a really nice pokémon to have. I can see why my mom never gets lonely! But still…I wouldn't want to be cooped up in this house all day. _Dawn happily stroked the dark-type pokémon before lightly rubbing her baby bump.

"Okaerinasai*!" Dusk greeted. "How was school?"

"Brutal, but enjoyable." Dawn breathed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to eat out at a café today." Dusk said out of the blue.

"A café?" Dawn repeated.

"Yeah a café. You see an old friend of mine recently contacted me through email and we started talking on the phone. Long story short, she invited me to her café in Hearthome city and she would really appreciate if I came. She also told me to bring you, because she's always wanted to meet you." Dusk explained. "So what do you say? Do you want to eat at a café with your big brother?!"

"Sure!" Dawn beamed.

_I've been to a café before, but I've never been to one with my brother so that'll definitely be a new experience worth putting in my journal. And I have to protect him from women who will just use him…I know Dusk is worried about me, but he's a really nice guy and I don't want any gigolette to take advantage of him. _Dawn released Umbreon and carried Piplup to Dusk's Jaguar XF. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks; a canine like pokémon was asleep next to the front wheel of the car. It had sharp claws, large curved horns, and a devil tail. _It's a Houndoom…I hope it belongs to Dusk._ The dark pokémon abruptly jumped up and snarled at Dawn, baring all of its honed teeth and getting ready to charge at her. Both Dawn and Piplup were too scared to move or attack the aggressive Houndoom.

"Houndoom, heel!" Dusk commanded.

The Houndoom snorted and sat down, obeying Dusk. _Thank Arceus its Dusk's pokémon! But I wonder why he keeps such an aggressive and terrifying pokémon with him. Is he afraid that someone is going to steal his car or mug him on the street?_ Dawn took a step back and glanced at her older brother.

"Don't worry Dawn, he won't attack you. He's well-trained." Dusk assured.

"Trained? What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked.

"Well Houndoom is aggressive and he has a short-temper. And In order for me to keep him in the college dorms I had to teach him the simply command 'heel'. It's the only way he'll reframe from attacking people. I could try putting him in his pokéball, but he can easily break free so that's just a waste of time." Dusk explained. "He becomes a lot fiercer when he mega evolves."

"Mega evolve? What's that?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Um it's complicated. I'll tell you later." Dusk replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Dawn pouted in disappointment, but decided not to pester Dusk with questions about the mysterious evolution. _Mega evolution sounds like something Ash would be interested in…why am I thinking about him in a time like this?! I'm supposed to be thinking about my brother!_ Dawn blushed a little and quickly buckled up. _I think I've caused Misty enough harm…the next I see her I'm defiantly going to make up for it! I just have to settle my boy problem…._ Dawn stiffened up hearing a deep snarl. _He's behind me! I can feel Houndoom's hot breath against my neck…!_

"Heel Houndoom!" Dusk commanded as he got into the driver seat. "You're in Houndoom's favorite spot."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dawn apologized quickly.

"It's alright. He'll forget about you when I roll down the window during our drive to Hearthome city." Dusk reassured.

•••

Dawn took a seat at the wooden French Bistro table and allowed Piplup to stand up on her lap. The café smelled of Bûche de Noël* and there were adults and high school students at every table, though most of the adults appeared to be in their mid-twenties and they were typing away on their laptops alone. _I forgot that cafés are the best place to write a novel at…it's so tranquil and you never have to worry about breaking your streak just to prepare yourself a meal or fetch a refreshing beverage. It all just gets handed to you._ Dawn gazed at some of the female employees; they were dressed as French maids and most of them wore expensive makeup that Dawn was familiar with. _Sinnoh is dominated by maid cafés. I guess that's why this region is so popular._

"Dusk?!"

A slender ginger haired woman approached their table; she wore a pink double breasted jacket that hid her white tulle-front jeweled-collar blouse, she also wore skin tight jeans, and six inch heels. The ginger toted around a Flabèbè in a stylish handbag and an Aromatisse stood beside her. _I'm assuming that she's Dusk old friend…she's so pretty, but she wears too much makeup and she's too loud! She's definitely not the perfect woman for my brother!_ Dawn felt her chest tighten and she stared down at her hands.

"Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, monsieur*!" The ginger greeted.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Cécile. You're still loud as ever." Dusk joked.

"Oh monsieur! You haven't changed either." Cécile laughed. "Is this your younger sister? She's so cute and petite, I can see why you're so protective of her."

Both siblings blushed deeply at Cècile's statement. The ginger sat down beside Dusk and smiled warmly at him, though she could see Dawn's baby bump from the corner of her eye. _Ooh la la*, she's pregnant! Not only is she cute, but she's fast as well. I suppose this is the real reason why Dusk is so protective of her._ Cècile set her handbag down on her lap and slipped Dusk her number under the table.

"I'm really glad you brought her. You see I'm trying to boost the popularity of my café by having attractive 'butlers' serve women. I want my café to be popular for both men and women, but finding young-men that are suitable for the position has been problematic. I did manage to find one and the female high school students have been all over him, I think it's because he's a tsundere." Cècile explained. "You two should meet him. Paul, darling! Viens ici*!"

_Paul? Maybe it's just a coincidence that the waiter has the same name as my Paul_ Dawn told herself. The purple-haired tsundere immediately strolled over to their table with a notepad in his left hand and a black ink pen in his right hand. He wore a sharp black and white suit with shiny black leather penny loafers. Both students stared at each other. _Huh? What's up with Dawn? Does she know this guy? If she does, then I should straighten him out._ Dusk cracked his knuckles and shot Paul a glare. After a minute of staring at each other, Paul averted his eyes and cleared his throat. His cheeks were tinted with a beautiful shade of red.

_I can't believe Paul is a butler…hmm, I wonder why he decided to work here. I mean you just wouldn't expect someone like him to be working in a place like this. Though I must admit…he does look extremely handsome in that suit._ Dawn flashed Paul a warm smile, she wasn't surprised that he blew her off. Their relationship was complicated, but she always stood up for Paul whenever her friends ganged up on him for being so callous towards her.

"What's the matter, Paul? Purugly got your tongue?" Cècile asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No, nothing's wrong Ms. Aymond. It's just that Dawn is a friend of mine and I didn't expect to see here today. It's embarrassing." Paul muttered the last part.

_I knew it! Geez, why does Dawn have so many guy friends? I bet this guy is in love with her too_. Dusk stood up and reached into his front pocket. _This guy doesn't look too tough. Taking him down should be a piece of cake_. Dusk's fingers curled around a pokéball, but before he could pull it out Houndoom jumped in front of him. _I guess Houndoom wants a piece of him too. I'll make an acceptation and use him._ Dusk got real close to Paul, looked him in the eye, and poked his broad chest with his finger.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Paul asked.

"I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" Dusk declared.

_I swear this guy sounds exactly like Ash…well…since I'm not quite over my loss against Ash in the Lily of Valley conference, I suppose I'll take my frustrations out on this guy. Someone needs to knock him down a few pegs. _Paul placed the notepad and ink pen down on the table then whipped out a pokéball containing his Gastrodon. _He won't be smiling anymore when I defeat his Houndoom…but I should be careful. I've heard that pokémon can mega evolve and they become a lot stronger during that temporary evolution. That particular pokémon can mega evolve_. Dawn and Cècile immediately stood in between the two hot blooded adolescents.

"Monsieur, I invited you to my café to chat and eat. Please reframe from picking fights with my employees." Cècile reminded.

"If you were in my position then you'd realize why I'm doing this, Cècile." Dusk said.

"Oh please, like I would actually waste my time battling you. You're Houndoom might look tough but I bet it's weak and ill-mannered like you." Paul retorted.

"You little punk! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?!" Dusk shouted.

"Stop it Dusk. You're embarrassing me." Dawn said through gritted teeth.

Dusk impulsively pushed Dawn and Cècile out of the way. He stretched his leg and brought his fist across Paul's cheek. Dusk wasn't a violent guy and he didn't believe in senseless violence, but Paul's insult had struck a nerve. It took him a second later to realize what he had done to the younger male. _Oh Arceus! I didn't mean to hit him!_ Paul rubbed his throbbing cheek and stared at Dusk, his face was solemn. _It didn't look like it hurt…but guys don't like crying, it's just not in our nature to cry._ Dawn rushed over to Paul and moved his hand away from his cheek so she examine the nasty purple bruise.

"Paul?! Are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Paul muttered.

"Dusk you idiot! Apologize to him!" Dawn shouted.

_Idiot? Dawn never called me that…now that I think about it she rarely calls anyone that. Why is she so attached to this guy? What's so special about this guy? He seems a little jerk._ Dusk watched Dawn hopelessly hug Paul. _Could it be? Maybe that little jerk is the dead beat who got my little sister pregnant! Now I don't feel bad at all for hitting him! I should hit him so more! _Dusk balled his hands up into a fist again and step forward. Before he could even make an attempt to hit Paul again, Dawn slapped him and dragged him outside by the ear. Paul followed them.

"What the heck was that for?" Dusk asked.

"That's for being a jerk! You can't just hit Paul and not say sorry, what kind of example are you setting for me and the baby?" Dawn snapped. "Look Dusk, I love you but I will not have you punch my friends and think you can get away with it."

"Why are you sticking up for that jerk?" Dusk asked.

"Because he's my friend! And he's not a jerk!" Dawn exclaimed.

"…Is he the one that got you pregnant?" Dusk asked.

Dawn fell silent. _Me? The father of Dawn's unborn child? If I'm going to mess around with girl I'd take a lot of precautions, but I rather wait till I'm married._ Paul narrowed his eyes a little and watched the siblings closely.

"No…I already told you that Paul is just a friend. The one who actually got me pregnant was my ex-boyfriend Kenny." Dawn murmured.

"Please tell me you're not talking about that little boy who looked like Leona." Dusk said.

"Afraid so…" Dawn whispered.

Dusk rubbed his temples with a deep sigh. _If I ever see that pipsqueak around here then I'm going to beat him to a pulp. He'll be begging for his mommy_. A familiar Prinplup raced up to Dawn and frantically flapped its wings, desperately trying to tell Dawn something. Unfortunately it's impossible for people to understand what pokémon are saying unless you're like N or you have some kind of high tech device that translates what a pokémon is saying into English. Just as Dusk got done massaging his throbbing temples, he spotted Kenny walking towards them. _I hope my eyes aren't playing a trick on me…If that's really Kenny then I'm going to knock him into next week._ Both Paul and Dusk prepared themselves for a fight. _Huh? Why is this guy getting ready to fight? Well I guess I can make an acceptation…_ Dusk cracked his knuckles, staring straight ahead at Kenny.

"I don't mind you fighting alongside of me, but this doesn't mean we're pals." Dusk stated.

"Fine by me. I don't need any friends." Paul shrugged.

"I'm not apologizing for punching you either." Dusk added.

"I wouldn't have accepted it anyway." Paul muttered.

Dusk smirked. _This guy is tough…I suppose I wouldn't mind him dating Dawn…but he's too cold._ It's like a one-sided relationship. Once Kenny was in range, both males extended their arms. Their fists connected with Kenny's face and the force sent the short brunette flying. _Even though I don't like Kenny anymore…he didn't deserve that… _Dawn stared at her brother and Paul in disbelief.

•••

_Dear Diary, _

_As usual school was brutal and Ursula made it impossible for me to avoid her, thankfully Iris and Buck were there to protect me from her. I'm still shocked by the fact that they're distant cousins, neither one has mentioned it before. They don't even look like each other, but they do share an interest of manga and anime. Anyway Dusk was invited to a café in Hearthome city and he took me with him. The owner of the maid café is super nice and gorgeous, but I don't like her getting close to Dusk…when they were talking my chest tightened up and I was overcome by this emotion I haven't felt in a long time. _

_Oh! It turns out Paul works at the maid café in Hearthome city! I've never seen Paul in a suit and I have to admit, he looked pretty good! Though I didn't enjoy the part when Dusk punched him for no apparent reason…I feel bad for calling him an idiot, but Paul gets picked on a lot by my friends. The last thing he needs is to be bullied by my older brother. In the end he became "friends" with Dusk after beating the snot out of Kenny, so things aren't that bad between them. As long as Dusk gets along with Paul and all my guy friends then I'll be happy._

_I'm kind of tired…Good night diary._

•••

Clarification:

Okaernasai- Welcome home (formal)

Bûche de noël- A traditional French dessert served around Christmas time

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue- Long time no see

Ooh la la- Oh my gosh

Viens ici- Come here


	11. Halloween Special

"Hurry up Dawn!" Dusk shouted.

Today was Halloween and Dawn had been invited to her friend's party, but Dusk didn't like the idea of Dawn going to a party all by herself or with a guy. He decided to go with her to the party claiming that he was only going for the food—Dawn could see straight through him. The pregnant teen slowly made her down the stairs; for Halloween she decided to dress up as a pregnant woman and see what her friends' reactions would be, but hopefully they wouldn't notice that she's really pregnant. On the other hand Dusk had decided to go as werewolf (his Houndoom was the source of his costumes inspiration). Dawn helped design the costume and Dusk bought any needed supplies.

"Are you sure you want to go as a pregnant woman? It's not too late to change your mind, I mean you can go as a princess." Dusk suggested.

"I can't really wear anything tight and besides, this a very creative costume. I've never seen anyone do it before and a princess is too mainstream." Dawn replied.

"Alright…" Dusk muttered.

Johanna emerged from the kitchen dressed as an evil queen. _I guess mom is giving out candy this year. I wonder if she made that costume. I've never seen it in the stores or online…perhaps one of her coordinator friends gave it to her as a gift_. Dawn studied her mother's costume for a minute then smiled warmly. The older woman snapped a picture of her children before hugging them and telling them to be safe. _I hope she doesn't show that photo at the Christmas party._ Dawn kissed her mother's cheek before exiting the house and getting into the passenger seat of Dusk's Jaguar XF.

"If that punk Kenny shows up at the party, I'm going to beat him to a pulp." Dusk warned.

"Don't worry he won't be there. He wasn't invited." Dawn assured.

"How do you know?" Dusk asked curiously.

"I saw the invite list." Dawn answered.

Despite the pain he has inflict upon on her, Dawn still didn't want anything bad to happen to Kenny. She simply wished that Dusk and her friends would leave him alone and just move on like she had done—though she had a feeling it wouldn't be easy for some of them to erase Kenny from their minds (to be specific Dusk, Paul, and Zoey are three characters that come to mind). The two siblings reached the high school party in Jubilife city in half hour thanks to Dusk taking many short cuts and constantly applying unnecessary amounts of pressure to the gas pedal. _This is my first time going to a party. Everyone from school will be here…I better find Zoey or Buck!_ The nervous teen stepped out of the car and entered the mansion like two-story house. Star Rider (a song from the Limited Edition/Type B of Kat-tun album, Chain) blasted through the speakers and the house was infested with high school students dressed in revealing or frightening costumes.

"Dawn~!"

Zoey, Leona, and Iris raced over to the pregnant teen. Iris was a black and red themed "adult" (meaning mature or revealing) Little Red riding hood, Zoey's a zombie, and Leona is an adult police officer. _Whoa! Zoey's makeup is incredible! I wonder if her cousin did it for her. Maybe she just looked up a tutorial on YouTube and did it herself._ Dawn doubted her second idea, mainly because Zoey is a tomboy and she isn't a fan of makeup. _At least they're here…I have no idea where Dusk ran off to._ Zoey linked arms with her close friend and led her over to the buffet table. All sorts of finger food were lined up on the wooden table and some surrounded the clear bowl of fruit punch. _It all looks yummy, but is it safe to eat?_

"I'm assuming you're a housewife expecting a baby." Zoey guessed.

"Bingo!" Dawn smiled. "I didn't want to wear any tight or revealing costumes so I sewed up some clothing a mom would wear."

"Be careful though…you don't want everyone to find out you're pregnant." Leona warned quietly.

Dawn knew that it was risky posing as a pregnant mom, because some people might figure out that she really is pregnant or if a girl tried to pick a fight with her then there was a chance she would aim for Dawn's stomach. Though Dawn wasn't too worried about getting into a fight, because Zoey and the others would gladly protect her. _I should be careful when talking to people and maybe I should avoid the hostess. I also need to find Dusk, I'm not sure how long I plan on staying at this party. The baby might want to go home after an hour or so._ Dawn picked up a miniature pig in a blanket and hesitantly bit into the sausage.

Kenny snatched an invitation out of lad's hand and looked over the address. _A costume party in Jubilife city, huh? How come I wasn't invited_? The brunette threw the bat shaped invitation on the ground and made his crew release the frightened schoolboy. _No matters…I'll simply crash the party._ After knocking up Dawn and receiving the devastating punch from Paul and Dusk, Kenny has been hanging out with the wrong crowd. He went from an innocent young-man to a bully with an intimidating crew of metal heads. _And if my baby momma is there then I'll gladly make both her and brother pay for that punch_.

"Come on." Kenny muttered, turning away from his crew and stuffing his hands into his front pockets.

"Eh? Where are we going boss?" Jonathan asked.

"We're going to Jubilife city to crash a stupid Halloween party." Kenny answered.

"Awesome!" The crew shouted in unison.

Kenny smirked and began to lead his crew of misunderstood teens up the path towards Jubilife city. _You here that Dawn? We're coming for ya…_ Kenny hung his head and snickered quietly. Paul manifested out of the darkness and narrowed his eyes at the group of bullies.

Dusk cautiously emerged from a closet and glanced up and down the hallway before carefully making his way down the stairs. _Geez, why do I always do that at parties? I guess it's been a while…I should have taken Cécile with me._ The blue-haired young adult walked around the house until he found Dawn. As expected his pregnant little sister is hanging out with her friends, but something wasn't right. He felt as if something was going to happen. A pink-haired blue and black themed adult saloon girl approached the group—it was obvious the saloon girl is Ursula.

"I can't believe you were invited to this party." Ursula said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Zoey muttered.

"Watch it Zoey! Maybe you should learn some matters and stop being nosy." Ursula growled. "Anyway, your costume looks ridiculous Dawn. Are you a pregnant mom? Wait…"

Ursula impulsively lifted up Dawn's shirt and got a nice long like at Dawn's baby bump. Iris smacked Ursula's hand away and glared at the bully.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Ursula laughed. "This is too funny! I have to tell every-"

Zoey angrily punched the bothersome lass in the mouth and pushed her down to the ground. The redhead couldn't help punching Ursula; she hates it when people bully Dawn (she also has a rather violent temper). _Oh no…this isn't good…_ Dawn bit her lip and blinked back tears. _Of all people why did Ursula have to find out about my pregnancy?! She'll tell everyone and I won't be able to show my face at school!_ Dusk grabbed Dawn's wrist and exited the house; just as they approached Dusk's car, several thugs leapt out of hiding. They each latched onto Dusk and ripped him away from his younger sister.

"Hey Dee dee, miss me?" Kenny smirked.

He grabbed a chunk of her hair and led her away from the party to a nearby alley. As his crew struggled to restrain Dusk and keep him pinned to the ground, Kenny began to examine Dawn's stomach. _Great…she's still pregnant…I thought she would have gotten an abortion by now, but she's obviously determined to keep that parasite. I guess it's up to me to get rid of it_. He balled his hand up into a fist and aimed to punch her in the stomach, but Dawn blocked it. _What the heck?! I didn't think she would block it!_ Before he could make another attempt to give her a miscarriage, Dawn lifted up her foot and struck Kenny in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Leave me alone Kenny! Why do you continue to harass me?" Dawn said.

Kenny was in too much pain to answer her question. A couple of his crew members noticed that he was in distressed and a few let go of Dusk, deciding to deal with the feisty pregnant teen. _If they want to fight…then I'll fight them. I'll show them how a female Pyroar defends her cubs._ Dawn gripped her messenger bag and swung it violently at the metal heads. Two idiotic thugs weren't fast enough to dodge the bag—they were instantly knocked unconscious. _I'll teach them all a lesson for messing with me and my brother!_ Dawn did a complete 360 before striking one of the metal heads with the two largest knuckles in her fist. She jabbed the next thug in the stomach a couple of times then sent him tumbling down with a sharp uppercut.

"Dawn! Watch out!" Dusk suddenly shouted before a meaty hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Huh?" Dawn frowned.

Joshua, a husky metal head, grabbed Dawn from behind and held her in place. The pregnant teen struggled and flailed her legs wildly, but it had no effect on the big boy. Finally, after recovering from the crushing blow to his kiwis, Kenny walked over to Dawn and placed his fingers on her chin.

"That was a dirty trick, but I'll pay you back for it." Kenny breathed.

"What do you want from me?!" Dawn asked.

"I want to ruin your life!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You already did." Dawn said.

"No…I haven't ruined your life yet…I want your perfect little world to come crashing down around you! I want you to fall in the deepest pit of depression so that you'll never be happy again and you'll see how worthless you are! You're just a burden…it's your own fault you got knocked up and now you want everyone to support you…you're a pitiful person." Kenny spat with distaste. "I can't stand to look at your ugly face…I don't what I saw in you."

Hot tears stung Dawn's eyes. Kenny's words were like knives and every time he spoke it felt as if she was getting repeatedly stabbed in the heart. The brunette was done speaking, he balled his hand up into a fist again and brought it back. _I'm going to deliver a punch so devastating that'll instantly give her a miscarriage and her stomach will be sore for weeks_! He felt something grab his wrist. The sadistic brunette numbly turned his head and his eyes widen seeing Paul. Paul was dressed as a vampire, it made him look both charming and fearsome. Paul jerked Kenny away from Dawn and slammed him down on the ground; the force was strong that blood flew out of Kenny's mouth.

"Duck." Paul mouthed.

Dawn nodded and quickly hung her head. Paul lifted up his left leg and swung it; the heel of his penny loafers struck the husky metal head in the cheek bone and jaw. It made him release Dawn and sent him flying into the brick wall. Paul looks so cool… Dawn dropped to her knees and watched the rest of the metal heads charge at Paul. The purple-haired adolescent drove his fist into one of the metal head's mouth, he toke down a few with a jump kick, and he let his Electivire 'play' with the few metal heads that were still conscious. He then sat down on Kenny's stomach and grabbed Kenny's cheeks, digging his fingers into his skin.

"I think insulting a woman is revolting and it deserves the worse punishment possible, but because it's Halloween I'll go easy on you…I don't appreciate you calling my friend worthless and if you ever do it again…I will beat the crap out of you. Now stop pitying yourself and do something productive with your life." Paul said.

Paul got off of Kenny's stomach and helped Dawn and Dusk stand up. _I'm surprised that Dawn was able to fend off those thugs all by herself for a while…maybe I should stop being so overly protective of her, it seems she can take care of herself in situations like this_. Dusk glanced at Paul and for once, he didn't glare at him. _And if it weren't for this guy, Kenny would have done something terrible to Dawn. I guess Paul isn't a bad guy after al…but I'm still keeping a close eye on him!_

"Are you alright?" Paul asked Dusk.

"Yeah I'm fine…and thanks for rescuing us." Dusk replied sheepishly.

"I mainly did it for Dawn." Paul replied bluntly. "I overhead Kenny say something about crashing a party in Jubilife city. I got a little worried so I threw on a costume, grabbed Electivire's pokéball, and had my brother drive me out here. I'm glad I found you two in time…because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to Dawn."

Dawn blushed and threw herself into Paul's arms. _This guy is smooth…_ Dusk smiled and watched the two teens hug under the moonlight. _Not only is he straight forward about his feelings, he demonstrates a great amount of pride in himself and he has incredible strength. If he can single handedly take down a group of thugs then I know he can protect her while I'm not around…this guy is worthy enough to be Dawn's boyfriend and I approve of that. Now that he has my approval, he has a huge advantage over the other guys who are in love with Dawn._

"The party hasn't ended yet. Would you like to go back and dance together?" Paul asked shyly.

"I'd love to." Dawn smiled.

•••

I know it's a little too late to say this but, Happy Halloween!


End file.
